Leaving Series
by RandomsFanfic
Summary: In the after math of the finale Trubel went on the road again. (Written before "The Grimm Identity aired.)
1. Come Back

**Come Back**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** In the after math of the finale Trubel went on the road again. (Written before "The Grimm Identity aired.)

 **Hi all, so I've been writing Trubnick fanfic for a while now, and I figured it was time to post it here. Enjoy! This was my first Series.**

Trubel pulled her hood over her head as rain began to pitter patter on the pavement. She shrank deeper into her jacket. She had no place to stay so she resolved to keep moving until morning, which didn't bother her. Nothing seemed to these days, she had fell back into the almost mechanical mannerism she had adopted for so many years. She had lost everything, again. She knew she had no choice but to kill Juliette, but she also knew that in doing so she had destroyed her friendship with Nick, and that hurt more than anything. The only person she had ever loved, and truly trusted, probably never wanted to see her again, let alone ever be anything more. So she just disappeared and went on the road again. She would stop now and then, to take care of a Wesen problem, but mostly she kept moving.

She had noticed another figure tailing her about 20 minutes ago, they were good. They kept their distance and occasional broke off and took a different route, anybody less experienced would've never noticed. But she knew it was time for a confrontation, so she quickened her pace and ducked into an alley. She quickly pulled her machete from its sheath and dove onto the shadows, her black cloths blending perfectly with the darkness.

Several seconds later, the figure entered the alley cautiously, she couldn't make out any facial features but they were definitely male. Trubel figured it was probably just another Reaper. Since that night she had encountered her fair share of Reapers and a wide range of different assassins. The Royals where pissed, as usual.

The figure walked farther into the ally, and Trubel pounced. She lunged forward and swung her machete but the figure was just as quick. He grabbed her at the four-arm and swept her leg out from underneath her. She landed on her back, the figure crouched down and pinned her arms to the ground. She noted he was defensive, yet almost gentle, as if he was trying not to hurt her. She thrashed against his weight, then his face came into a shard of light, cast by a nearby street lamp.

"Nick!" She yelled, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?!" She said in the same tone.

"Walking down dark alleys for fun." He replied sarcastically.

"What do you think, I've been looking for you. For a long time. He added in a hushed tone.

"Why?" She asked skeptically.

"Well, for one, I'd like to know why you just left." He replied.

"Fine, but could you at least get off me?" She whispered loudly.

"Sorry." He apologized.

He let her go and sat back against the wall of the alley. She sat up and scooted back next to him.

"So?" He questioned after a moment.

"Nick, I killed Juliette...you couldn't even do it, even after everything she did. But I did it, I didn't think you'd want me around. So I tried to make it easy...I left." She answered, sadness in her voice.

She looked down and fixed her eyes on the pavement.

"No. Not at all. Ok, you had no choice. Hey, look at me." He spoke, putting his hand on her cheek and gently turning her to look at him.

His touch sent a jolt of electricity through her. When she looked at him she had tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, you did the best you could. We all tried, but she was too far gone. And I never wanted you to leave, not once." He said genuinely.

Trubel wiped the tears away and sniffled.

"Guess I made a mess of things. Again." She spoke quietly.

"You have to stop being so hard on yourself." Nick replied.

She chuckled, leaning her head back on the wall.

They sat quietly for several minutes.

"Please come back with me." Nick spoke, breaking the silence.

Trubel sighed.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes!" Nick cried.

"I want you with me. Hell, I need you with me. Honestly, it's a lot better when you're around, you're the only one who understands what being a Grimm is like. Please Trubel." He went on, a look in his eyes she couldn't quite place.

The corners of her mouth rose and formed a gentle smile.

"Then, yeah. I'd love to come with you." She answered.

Nicks grinned and pulled Trubel into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, and for the first time in months she felt at peace.


	2. Missed You

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** Nick and Trubel get reacquainted and checkout a case.

Nick awoke to the aroma of bacon. He groggily swung his legs over to the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. For a moment he had to do a double take and make sure he wasn't dreaming. He hadn't woken up to the scent of breakfast in nearly a year. He stood and slowly padded down hall and into the kitchen. He peeked his head around the corner, he didn't really know why, but what he saw brought a smile to his face. Trubel stood at the stove flipping bacon, she had eggs cooking on another burner. Nick just leaned in the doorway and watched, it was amazing how much she'd changed since they met, how far she'd come. Trubel finished, and put it all on two plates she had laid out, she took one in each hand and turned towards the table.

She didn't hear him come in.

"Oh, crap!" She jumped when she saw him,

"Hey Nick." She said taking a breath. "I...uh...guess I'm still a little on edge." She added.

"Sorry." He apologized

Breakfast?" She offered, holding up the plates.

"Yeah, I'd love some." He replied walking to the table and taking a seat.

She put the plates on the table and sat across from him.

"You learned how to cook?" He spoke a slight smile in his face.

"Yeah, Rosalee taught me a little before I left." She answered.

"Well, you did an awesome job because this is delicious!" He stated.

"Thanks."

"So...how have you been?" He asked feeling a little awkward.

"You know, the usual. Cheap hotels, Wesen, and decapitations." She replied.

"I figured that string of beheadings was you." He spoke, half-jokingly.

"How about you and everybody?" She inquired.

"Well, Hank is doing well. Rosalee is pregnant. And Wu...is still Wu." He said, laughing a little.

"Wow, I guess I have a little catching up to do." She answered.

"A little bit. Everyone's coming over for dinner tomorrow. They really wants to see you." He smiled.

"Really, I was missed that much?" She asked almost shocked.

"Yes! We all missed you very much." He exclaimed still smiling.

"We love you." He went on.

He paused and looked at her for a moment, her lips formed a gentle smile. He took it in and thoroughly memorized her every feature, there was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her, how much he loved her.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the ring of his phone.

He reluctantly answered and listened intently for several seconds.

"Ok, I'll be right there." He said into the phone, before hanging up.

"We got a body. Wu says it's a weird one." He told her.

"You wanna tag along?" He offered.

"Yeah, absolutely...wait are you sure?" She replied.

"Absolutely." He spoke giving knowing smile.

They put their plates in the sink went their separate ways to get dressed.

For the first time in a long time Nick walked out the door feeling confident and happy. With Trubel by his side he felt like he could do anything.

* * *

Trubel looked down at the thoroughly crispy body before her.

"The vic's wallet is nothing but ash. We can't get a positive ID yet, but we're running dental records." Wu reported in his usual tone.

Nick nodded.

"By the way it's great to see you again Trubel." Wu added, giving her a pat on the shoulder, before walking away.

"Thanks. You too." She answered.

It's felt odd to her, having so many people who cared. So many who actually wanted her around.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Nick whispered leaning towards her.

"Dämonfeuer." She stated in a hushed tone.

"Yep, at least that's what it looks like." He spoke quietly.

* * *

Nick and Trubel chased the dragon-like Wesen through the woods, crashing through endless brush and branches. He bled profusely from multiple deep wounds.

The Dämonfeuer was an assassin sent by the Verrat, he had went on a killing people spree in order to draw Nick out. But now he was fatally wounded and on the run. Trubel pushed herself harder, the trees around her blurred by as she fixed her eyes on him. The Wesen snaked through the think woods, before darting into a pitch black cave off to the right.

Both Grimms threw themselves into the dark cavern, their eyes quickly adjusting to the blackness. The walls where lined with copper rods as well as the ground being littered with a variety of copper items.

 _So this is where he's been holding up_. Trubel thought to herself.

They sprinted after him until they came to a dead end.

"Stay back!" He growled.

He woged and sent a wave of flames in front of him. Nick and Trubel dove out of the way. He woged back to normal and started coughing up blood.

"It's over, give it up. Come peacefully and we'll get you some help." Nick spoke sternly.

The Wesen regained his composure the best he could.

"I will complete my mission and uphold my family's honor. At all costs." He stated, calmly.

Without warning he pulled a gun from his waist band and put it to his head.

"NO!" Trubel yelled and reach out to stop him. But it was too late.

He pulled the trigger.

The gunshot rang out and the explosion roared through the cave.


	3. Please Don't Go

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** Trubel in injured after the explosion.

The gunshot rang out and the explosion roared through the cave, flames engulfed the cavern. Trubel felt her feet leave the ground as the force knocked her back. A copper rod darted through the air and passed clean through her, embedding in the rock wall behind her. Pain exploded in her right shoulder. She hit the wall with a thud, missing the rod by mere inches, and fell forward on to the grainy dirt.

A warm sticky substance pooled around her, suddenly she felt weak, tired, like she couldn't even muster the strength to move. Her eye lids became heavy and she fought to stay awake.

Nick eyes snapped open just as the debris stopped falling. He pushed himself up off the ground and took in his surroundings, the cave entrance had collapsed. Dust hung thick in the air, further darkening the space. Nick felt blood trickle down the side of his head.

"Trubel!" He called, squinting his eyes, trying to see through the dirt.

The dust settled slightly, through the haze Nick saw a small figure curled up on the floor across the cave.

"Trubel!" He yelled, worry in his voice.

He bolted across the cave and dove down next to her. When he got there, his heart thundered in his chest and he felt his hands begin to shake. She was covered in blood, her own blood. He frantically rolled her on her back and checked for a pulse. He let out a little breath relief when he found it, it was weaker than normal, but it was there. Her shirt was soaked in the sticky substance, and the flow appeared to be originating from her shoulder. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she groaned in pain.

"Hey...I'm gonna try and move you, okay." Nick told her trying to sound calm.

She nodded, her eyes squeezed shut and her fists clenched in attempt to help deal with the agony.

He moved to her good side and draped her arm over his shoulders, slipping his arm around her waist.

"On 3.

1

2

3"

He gently lifted her to her feet, she winched in pain.

"Ok, here we go." He whispered, guiding her to the wall adjacent to them.

He helped her sit down, and crouched in front of her.

"May I?" He asked reaching out his hand and hovering it near her shoulder.

"Sure." She answered, through gritted teeth.

He gingerly pulled her T-shirt collar aside, exposing her shoulder and the wound. It looked pretty bad and it was still gushing blood. Nick quickly took off his jacket and shredded the shirt he wore between his T-shirt and jacket. He put several layers on the both sides of the injury, and used the extra to tie it in place.

"That'll help stop the bleeding." He reassured.

"Hopefully." She replied tiredly.

"Try and keep extra pressure on it, I'm gonna see if I can move some of rocks out of the way."

She nodded.

He began pulling on some of the debris that blocked the mouth of the cave, it wouldn't budge. He tried for several more minutes, but nothing.

* * *

Monroe stood in the Spice Shop doing inventory, jotting everything down on a clip board. He climbed up the latter and started going through the top shelves. He scribbled down the amounts of various different herbs, spices, and leaves.

He was jerked from his work by the vibration and ring of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket, it was Nick.

"Hey, man. What's up?" He answered it as he climbed down.

"Monroe! Listen, Trubel and I are stuck in a collapsed cave. It's pretty deep in the woods just off the highway that leads out of town. You think you can sniff us out?" Nick spoke quickly, his voice lined with worry.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there as fast as I can." He replied quickly.

"And Monroe."

"Yeah."

"When you find us...call an ambulance." He ordered, his tone dead serious.

The phone beeped, signaling the call had ended.

"Ah, crap." Monroe muttered.

* * *

Trubel sat against the cave wall, hugging her knees. While Nick yanked on the large rocks.

"Damn it, it's no use, there gonna have to be moved from the outside." He stated to no one in particular.

Trubel's teeth chartered as she began to shiver, she curled up tighter. Nick quickly ran and kneeled by her side, taking off his jacket and putting it over her. He checked her bandages, the bleeding had slowed, but nowhere near stopped. She needed proper medical attention, fast. She began to shiver more violently, Nick scooted closer to her and held her, and she snuggled into his chest.

"It's gonna be ok, Monroe's on his way." He whispered, gently stroking her hair.

"Nick, I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." She answered groggily.

"I'm sorry, I know you're tired, but you got to stay awake." He spoke giving her a light shake.

"I'll try." She nodded, her shivering beginning to calm down.

"I'll tell you what, let's talk." He suggested.

"About what?" She asked.

"Anything. How about...you?" He replied a smile forming.

She scoffed.

"I'm not really all that interesting." She stated.

"I think you're very interesting. Come on, let's start with something simple. Favorite color?" He inquired.

She leaned her head back against the cave wall and looked upwards.

"Black, I guess. What about you?" She replied.

"Brown." He simply stated.

She turned her head and looked up at him. With just a flash those eyes he was always reminded why it was brown.

"Why do you like chess?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"My foster dad and I used to play." She spoke calmly.

Nick would've regretted asking the question, but he had never heard her talk about her foster parents so calmly. It was like she had finally made peace with it.

Suddenly, she curled closer into him as she descended into another fit of shivers, her breath came out on short gasps. Her eyes started to close and she looked sickly pale. He pulled her closer and slid his arms beneath the back of her knees. He gently lifted her onto his lap, further enveloping in his embrace. She gripped his shirt tightly.

"Please don't go, I can't do this again. Please don't leave." He whispered, it barely audible.

"I'm not...go...I'm..." She mumbled her eyes now closed.

He tried shaking her but she didn't respond, her shivering had stopped entirely. Nick let out a heavy breath, a deep pit forming in his stomach. He leaned his forehead against hers, holding her tight in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you so much."


	4. Not Going Anywhere

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** Our two favorite Grimms finally admit their love for each other.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you so much."

She didn't move or speak. He found himself wishing he had said it so much sooner, and not while she was unconscious. His palms sweat and his heart jack hammered as her breaths became shallower. The worst scenarios played through his mind, she was gonna die in his arms. He couldn't go through this again. It was one thing with Juliette, she was so far gone, and she had hated him and everybody else. But Trubel, she had done nothing but try and help him, he had promised himself he'd keep her safe. She had been through so much pain and sadness, and to him one of the most beautiful thing was her smile. It pained him to think he might never see it again. He held her close, and buried his face in her hair. They stayed like that for several minutes, before Nick was jolted back into reality by the sound of rocks shifting. They continued to shift until several fell forward into the cave, brilliant light streamed through the hole. Monroe peeked his head through, relief showed on his face as he saw Nick.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Nick exclaimed, as he stood lifting Trubel up bridle style.

When Monroe saw her, his expression quickly shifted to worry.

"Damn, she doesn't look too good." He stated.

"Time to speed this up." He added.

His eyes turned red and he woged. He punched, pulled and pushed at the debris, it came off in large chunks. Soon he had cleared a path big enough to walk through. Sirens wailed, getting closer every second, Monroe changed back to normal. Nick held Trubel close and quickly exited the cave, the harsh light momentarily hurting his eyes. As soon as he stepped foot outside, Monroe was checking Trubel's pulse.

"It's really weak, but it's there." Monroe reported.

"You have to get her to the ambulance, quickly Nick." He urged.

Without hesitation Nick took off running. Everything else faded from his mind as his focus sharpened, he had to save Trubel. He cleared tree line just as the ambulance pulled to a stop on the side of the road. Like lightening, the back doors burst open and they rolled out a gurney. He gently laid her on it and the EMTs frantically went to work.

Nick sat next to her and held her hand as they slammed the back doors shut and the vehicle roared to life.

* * *

Trubel slowly opened her eyes, she felt too weak to even lift her arms. Machines rhythmically beeped in the background, the IV in her left arm itched, and her lips felt cracked and dry. She looked around, the white walls and fluorescent light gave off a glare. Nick sat asleep in the chair next to her, his hand and hers loosely intertwined. Monroe and Rosalee stood outside the door, and Hank wasn't far either. Trubel smiled and held his hand a little tighter. He wasn't sleeping very deeply, he awoke instantly. Relief flooded his entire being.

"You're awake." He smiled, leaning forward and giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

A bandage covered a large portion of his forehead.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly.

"Tired, but fine. What about you?" She replied, reaching up and tracing the edges of the bandage.

"It's nothing."

"That's a pretty big nothing." She remarked.

"Really, says the one who just got impaled." He countered raising his eye brow.

"Touché." She replied quietly.

"So...how much do you remember?" He inquired.

"I don't know, it's kinda hazy?" She answered.

"Oh."

"But...what I was trying to say before I blacked out was" She started slowly. "...I'm not going anywhere. Ever again. I should never have left...you guys are my family." She spoke genuinely.

He beamed.

"It means a lot." He affectionately patted her hand.

"I'm gonna get the others. Their pretty worried." He added, standing.

"Nick..." She began, holding onto his hand as he started to walk away.

"Yeah." He acknowledged, turning back to her.

She waited and let him get closer.

"I love you too." She whispered, meeting his gaze.

His eyes widened in shock, but quickly turned to happiness. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her. Sparks flew as their lips met. It was gentle and loving, it was like all their love and emotions where poured into that kiss. When they finally pulled way, they looked into each other's eyes both smiling like idiots.

"Ahem!"

Their attention snapped in the direction of the voice. Monroe leaned in the doorway looking serious, both Grimms faces turned beat red. Monroe's expression quickly changed to a grin.

"I was wondering how long it would take you two knuckle heads figure it out." He teased.

Nick and Trubel just rolled their eyes.

Soon everybody filed into the room, crowded around Trubel and asked her if she was ok. Nick momentarily hung back and spoke to Monroe.

"You knew? Since when?" Nick questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Dude, the entire planet knew, basically from the moment you two met." Monroe remarked.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out you've always had a special connection." He added.

Nick cracked a slight smile.

"Hey man, I'm happy for you. You both are better, happier, when the other ones around." Monroe went on.

"Thanks." Was all Nick could think to say.

"Now go, be with her." He have Nick a small push.

"Alright, alright you don't have to tell me twice." Nick spoke quietly, walking forward.

He looked over at a Trubel, who rested her hand on Rosalee's baby bump.

"Woah." She spoke as her eyes lit up. "He's really strong." She added.

Rosalee giggled.

"Oh yeah, he takes after his father." She gave Monroe a loving side glance.

"But it's not so fun when he decides to kick my bladder." She joked, a brilliant smile on her face.

Trubel chuckled.

Nick walked over and sat back down next to her, taking her hand in his. They got a few glanced but mostly everybody just talked and made sure she was fine.

A few hours later Hank left after letting them know Wu would be by later. Monroe and Rosalee soon followed, leaving Trubel and Nick alone.

"Can we leave soon?" She asked uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, you lost a lot of blood, and they say you at least have to stay overnight." He replied.

"It's ok. It's just...places like this have always made me...uneasy." She spoke quietly.

"I know the feeling." He sympathized.

"But this hospital doesn't have visiting hours, so I can stay as long as you want." He added.

She smiled.

* * *

Nick quietly got up to get an extra blanket, Trubel had just fallen asleep. She had wanted him to go home and rest, but there was no way that was going to happen. He didn't plan on leaving her side for a long time, and besides there was no way he would get any sleep anyway. Not if she was here, alone.

When he returned the monitor was beeping furiously, she made small movements now and then. He rushed to her and shook her. She awoke with a start and a gasp.

"What's wrong?" He asked a serious look on his face.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm fine. Seriously. It's just... nightmares." She grew quiet towards the end.

"Wait. What. When did they start again?" He questioned, shocked.

"When I left." She mumbled looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He spoke in a caring tone.

"I figured they'd go away as soon as I got settled back in." She looked up at him.

"Listen, it's only been a few days, and there getting better." She reassured.

He walked over to her, the monitor still beeped rapidly, and even though she tried to hide it, she was shaking. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, she nestled into him.

"I'm here for you." He whispered.

"I know, and no matter what happens I'll be here for you too." She replied softly.

He kissed her forehead, and swung his legs up, fully sitting on the bed. They both relaxed and settled into one another's embrace.

* * *

The nurse hurried down the empty hallway, she had heard the heart monitor. She was worried, the patient had been doing so well. She was recovering far better than anybody else the nurse had seen in her entire career. She peeked around the corner and was surprised at what she saw. She expected to see an emergency and all the chaos that came with it, but instead it was peaceful. The man who had stayed with the patient sat asleep on the bed next to her, shoes and all. She was asleep as well, curled up in his arms. The nurse smiled, she didn't know much about them, but she could tell that behind those two was an amazing story. Though she would never really know why, there was something special about them. Whatever it was, something told her it was one for the story books.


End file.
